Conventionally, in message authentication in an in-vehicle network, each of ECUs counts a transmission number of message for each CANID (message identifier used in CAN protocol). Technique which enables the message communication to have resistance to replay attack by using the counted transmission number of message in generating of a message authentication code (MAC) is known (see Patent Literature 1).